onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Panther D. Raime
Panther D. Raime is a superior swordsman from Wano Country who also ate the Kurra Kurra no Mi. His mother was the pirate Panther D. Selen, who was executed shortly after his birth. His father fell as he tried to stop the execution. Driven by his hatred against the marine and in memory of his parents Raime founded the Blackflame-Pirate crew and wants to conquer the Grand Line. Appearance Raime is a very young yet quite tall and fairly muscular man. He has stingy black hair that reaches over his ears. His eyes are blood-red, while his right eye is covered by his hair. His skin is very pale, as he lived in a lonely cave almost his entire childhood. Raime usually wears shirts in white, black or dark colours. His preferred trousers are black trousers made of thin leather, just as his shoes are. He does always wear a black leather jacket with a white fur collar and a necklace with a crucifix on it. On hot days or islands with a high temperature he hitches up the sleeves of his jacket and wears no shirts over his trained body, imposing the women. In cold areas Raime uses his devil powers to keep up his temperature. Personality Raime, as a result of beeing an orphan war grown, was very cold blooded when he started his life as a pirate, but after meeting Sarah, his future vice-captain, he became more calm and learned that not the entire world is bad and evil. He refuses to leave his enemies with terrible wounds and rather kills them, as he refuses to let them suffer a slow death. Due to his training under Juracule Mihawk he and Sarah learned much about discipline and patience. He can endure days without food or drink and still beeing focused, as he trained his body to a extreme that almost killed him. The young pirate strongly believes in fate, as he sees every meeting with an enemy or a friend as something that happens with a purpose, and has the opinion that some people are chosen to change something in the world, and some are not. As a swordsman, honor and respect is very important for him, and he quickly explodes if he is a whitness of disrespect, which often results in trouble for his crew. But he is a hundred percent loyal towards his crewmates and would do anything to save them. Relationships Raime has a father-son like relationship with his sensei Mihawk, as he raised him as the son he never had. They both have high respect for another. But besides that, Raime still wants to beat his sensei some day and take his title as the best swordsman of the world. Blackflame-Pirates Raime's crew counts 4 members, called after the four apocalyptic horsemen, himself beeing Hatred and Sarah Death. Wrath is an aggresive fighter using big knifes, whilst beeing the cook on their ship Apocalypse. War is their gunner and blacksmith, and uses two big pistols that uses haki-inforced bullets. Everyone in heir crew would sacrifice his or her life to save their crewmates, showing that they have a strong bond of loyalty connecting them. Sarah/Death Raime's relationship with Sarah isn't just the loyalty that connects them, but also love. During the hard training on Mihawk's castle the two young pirates developed strong feelings for each other and had their first kiss under a blood-red moon in the night after the Marine Ford war. But even though the two are a couple, Raime does not favour Sarah over the other two crewmembers, and they know that. Raime still wants to protect Sarah against any harm and even attacked Zoro as he defeated Sarah after she assaulted the Strawhat. Strawhats Even though their first meeting started with a confrontation between the Blackflame-Pirates and Zoro, the Strawhats found new allies in Raime and his crew, as they all have the goal to take down Big Mom and Kaidou. Zoro and Raime fought a short fight as a test of strength, which ended in a draw. Enemies World Government Raime's hatred against the World Government is absolute. After the death of his parents, he swore himself to kill the five gorosei and to destroy Mary Joa, so that a new force can take the place of the old government Akainu/Sakazuki He was the one that killed Raime's father in front of the child's eyes when he tried to save his wife. Since then Raime had the wish to kill the now fleet admiral and every single person sympathysing with him. Raime even has a picture of Akainu in his captain's cabin with a knife stabbed through the forehead. Tenryuubito As the Blackflame-Pirates saw the cruelsome and conceited behaviour of the Tenryuubito when his crew mad a stop at Sabaody Archepelago to get the Apocalypse coated and approach to the Fishmen Island, they got their bountys put onto an tremendous level when they decided to kill Sanct Carlos and his sister and father to free their slaves, and will probably never be save as long as the Gorosei and the Tenryuubito are in force. Abilities & Powers Raime has a wide pattern if attacks. Due to his genetics and Mihawk's training he is a superior swordsman that can easily take multiple enemies at once. He is very fast, but his attacks still hit hard. He also has a huge amount of stamina, which allows him to fight efficent for hours, but even he is exhausted after tough battles like the short one against Zoro. Raime uses the quickdraw-technique Iaidõ, which is very effective against unprepared opponents, be it one or a dozen. Like Zoro and Dawn Raime is able tocut steel, but his haki-infusion doesn't allow him to cut sea stone like Dawn's does Kokoryū With his supreme-grade sword Kokoryū (jap. "black dragon") in his hand, Raime becomes a dangerous and unpredictable opponent, as the sword caters the souls of an evil dragon, that thirsts for blood so it turned the edge of the black katana red, and, the wielder can fall into a blood rage if he loses control about the weapon. The black-red blade of the sword cuts stone and steel with like no problems, which is even more relativised when Raime uses haki to inforce the power of his blade. Kurra Kurra no Mi The devil powers Raime gained by eating that fruit allows him to create, control,and turn his body into black-white flames that can't be extinguished with water. He can use his powers to inforce his sword attacks, or to put off some strong and also spectacular looking melee and range attacks that are very fast but dodge-and blockable with a trained haki. His strongest attack is the "Dive of the Black Dragon" in which he turns his body and his sword into a black eastern dragon made of the flames of his devil fruit, in which he and the sword build the head. None of his opponents survived this attack except for Zoro. Haki Raime has perfectionated the Bosushoku, and is training his Kenbonshoku with success. He also confirmed as a user of Conqueror's haki, as he made the entire audience at the scaffol pass out while impaling Akainu with his expression. Now he has trained it so far, that he was able to took out almost five-hundred marines and hostile civillians at once, without affecting the children that were hiding from the battle. Category:Swordsmen Category:Pirate Captains Category:Logia User Category:Strawhat allie Category:Strawhat Allie